


Post-Work Workout

by Nilysil (Vuetyris)



Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal Sex, Combigenitalia, Domestic, Foreplay, Former Corpus Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Sex, Riding, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, casual sex talk, post-sex conversation, sexual banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuetyris/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Several shifts spent planning, months of consolidating duties among the Kelper-V3 and off-board assignments, Operative Warren finally has time to return. Kedan's been waiting for a chance to do this for some time, to be intimate with the ship's commander and a long-time friend. (Adult Tenno)
Relationships: Tenno (Warframe)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sihroa Rok - Schism





	Post-Work Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Operator/Commander Diviyoni-Jacob Warren is the equivalent of 28/29 at this stage in his life.
> 
> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-

Running fingers through his hair, he pulls it back into a settling bun. Kedan looks back to himself in the mirror that lines the wall of the port-side changing room, running fingers to push back the rogue strands. Within the open complex room the clicks of his moa prosthetics resound, echoing over the tile and metal as he brushes a hand up his throat and over his chin - unshaven, facial hair untampered before he pulls back with a mild sigh. Something to tend to later; he tries to file away as his sight falls closed.

Hands tenting, head leaning against his knuckles, he glances towards the satchel lying on the surface to his side, the strap still lying over one arm. Inside, the datapad sits quiet - no message back yet.

Pushing himself up with a sigh Kedan zips it closed.

Heaving it back over his shoulder, Kedan also kneels to pluck a hazmat bag from the floor; his bloodied scrubs, soaked with blood and spinal fluid mixture. It’s a wet heave that leans against his thigh as he moves to walk from the changing room back towards the medical ward - a short walk, he pulls himself through. All from his latest patient a few doors down the hallway as he passes by, where a mere hour ago he struggled to assert connection between torso and a fragmented and mangled limb… Kedan pushes it to the back of his thoughts as he no sooner discards of the bag than it would take for him to shove a joint back in alignment - dumping it down the receptive hatch to be metabolized by the ship’s enigmatic systems.

He still wonders how it all works - and considers bringing it up later with the Tenno commander that has still not returned his fucking message for a status update.

Standing out within the open corridor of the lower galley Kedan digs into his satchel once more - his clothing too space-restricted to comfortably hold pockets due to his forced amputations. “Done with red-blue,” he tabs through the datapad, sights set on the receive message indicator. Currently online. “How far out are you?”

Taking a moment to pause; waiting for a response… nothing.

Heaving a sigh he shoves it back into the satchel that hangs over his shoulder, huddling himself up within his coat for a moment as he stands chilled by the ship’s temperature regulations. It takes little to persuade him forward, prosthetics carrying him upwards towards the junction that connects the forward quarter landing - foremost to where the Tenno and his partner would’ve been seen if they’ve arrived through the frontal hanger. But the late afternoon circadian gives him very few diversions as the moa legs steady their pace - taking him from routine swift strides that grant him the speed of tending to several medical emergencies to a careful brisk meander as he stares out over the central garden through the overview glass face.

Arboriform trunks twist through the overhang as maple trees lie below in the vast self-sustaining garden, evergreen and lush with a copperous red tone that lines the trickling spring and the carefully placed stone paths that cut from one end to the other. A belated project of the tenno commander - given full life by the ship’s heart that pumps information and diagnostics, oxygen and water treated all the same by the arboriform system that twists in every wall, every nook and cranny in the vast vessel sat solitude at the edge of Sol’s system.

So far away from the genuine threats that have been ravaging the system; one of a few safe places aside from hiding within the void or under a void mask. Out here, they might as well be - if it could ever generate one.

Kedan tears himself away from staring out to the gardens to make a brief detour to the small cafe hub that sits settled a short walk from the central landing. An exchange of local credit, and he settles himself down into a seating wells - bundling up into his coat as he digs out the datapad.

“We’re here,” sits in the notification of messages missed, two minutes ago. He sips his tea, sitting back for a moment to contemplate. Looking up, he wonders if he’ll see them walking by in a few short minutes.

There’s a chime, and he looks down. “Quarters.”

Hadn’t missed them; he pulls himself up to stand. Must’ve just arrived before him; there’s a few minutes of walk time between the medical wing and the central landing after all. Shuffling his posture, he responds back to the tenno commander, “I’m coming up,” and takes another exhausted sip of his tea before starting towards the open stairwell leading up to the lift platform.

Datapad shoved back into satchel, he taps the 2A directory aboard the lift.

A brief shudder is made as it dislodges from the housing, shaking the ex-corpus to remain firm as he waits for it to make connection with the energy rail-line that powers the hovering tech. Just as easily he could’ve walked the staircase upwards, allowed his prosthetics to carry him up the three or so flights of stairs. Instead he takes another long drink of tea, watching as the interface rotates before him as he leans against the wall, taking the longer path towards a connection node before carrying him towards the upper deck residentials.

Above the illumination of the 2A indicator goes dark, and the door whispers open.

Kedan dumps the remaining liquid into the perch of a nearby arboriform bush, glancing down over the view that presents itself of the vessel’s garden. Overlooking in almost the entirety, he can make out the overhead arboriforms that facilitate the artificial lighting of the evening drift - where clouds linger just below the platform deck as moisture still clings to the fogging glass.

Kedan presses a warm hand against it… and for a moment, it goes clear.

But as he steps back in mild thought it fogs again, adverting his attention towards the distant doorway - the commander’s quarters. As he approaches he can hear the brief banter just beyond it - and he knocks.

A veiled face answers it, the cream fabric blotched with old stains of spilt blood. Standing well than a meter taller than him - Warren’s primary transference partner, Malaphin - welcomes him in. “Give him a minute, he’s on a call,” and the excalibur prime steps aside.

Kedan can see where Warren leans over on the couch, back remaining turned to them with a hand held up against his ear. As the moa legs click against the floorboards the tenno’s far-side antenna flicker, alerting him of the ex-corpus’ presence; and a clawed hand gestures over shoulder, welcoming him further into the condo.

Door remaining open behind him, Kedan glances back to the warframe who stands still in the doorway. “You going to join in…?” his question is casual; to either get involved with Warren alone, or to take them both.

Malaphin stands dressed down to only the cling of fresh pants and a stained veil, golden tissue bare to air, still healing from deep fissures and bleeding bruises. They lean into the open door, dismissing the notion with a slow shake, “not today, Kedan,” Malaphin sighs, their exposed muscular system flexing as they breathe, “need to let my body rest under the glow, have some unresolved fiber damage.”

Kedan nods, setting down the drink canister onto the countertop alongside his coat. Likely a mission gotten out of hand… he makes a note to request the excalibur down to the medical bay for a once over just to make sure there’s no lasting damage done to his amended ligaments. It’s a consideration made as he watches Malaphin depart through the doorway and leaves him alone with the towering tenno commander; they can very well handle themselves on the field, but it never hurts to check.

He catches as Warren tries to glance back from the couch, a hand still held over the small portable commslink device he has pressed against his ear. For a moment he switches hands, leaning against the couch cushion to speak - but then he’s taken again to attend to his current conversation. “I’m telling you, we stole the diagnostics from the firm and delivered them to the drop off point - you sure your channels weren’t infiltrated somehow?” His attention has turned back to the side.

Kedan walks over, dropping the satchel to the side of the couch. “Kourni?”

Warren nods as he still remains on the line. “Credence, I give you my word that everything went as planned. Me and Mal broke into the lab, scrubbed and confiscated everything, destroyed it, and we delivered each chunk to your specified handlers. We tracked each of the vessels you noted for having delicate research material - I nearly got my neck carved out by one of those damn amalgamations.” Even though the exchange sits heated, the unairu’s voice remains calm as he reclines back to the sofa. Kedan leans against the backing as he waits; quiet as he can tell the tenno’s annoyance by the quiver of his brows.

It’s been a while since they’ve made the plans to rendezvous.

“Look,” Warren pulls himself to lean against his knees; his clothing sits stained around his waist, only dressed in a top lanced by sliced from injuries long now healed. “Can you clear up everything on your end first, Credence? In a few cycles I’ll see how much of this mess I can help clean up, then we can find out what this ‘Orchid’ cluster is funded under, and deal with them. Goodbye.” And he snaps the commslink off, tabbing himself out through the datapad laid on his lap to relieve himself of the after-effect stress of month-long back-to-back missions. Just one more thing to deal with later on… he presses an arm to his face as he lies back, releasing a sigh.

Kedan’s expression is flat, unaffected as his moa legs rest against the backing of the couch. “You done…?”

“Yep, yeah,” Warren sighs, forcing himself to sit. “Sorry about that, got a call about data drop-offs gone missing.” He pulls a hand through his furl of hair, exhaling before pulling it back and through to his loose braid laid against his back. “You’ve told Cre about this?”

“He’s on a mission, Pluto.” Kedan digs into his satchel over the arm of the couch, “should be getting a response in a few minutes. You know how invested he gets when it comes to stalling corpus installations.”

Warren pulls both of his hands back through his hair as he rests against the backing, exhaling through the vents located along his throat and the left sides of his ribs. Taking a moment, thinking, he forces himself to stand as be begins to tug the fabric belt from his waist. “Try and get in touch with him again, let him know about the situation and how far he’s comfortable with us doing this.” Standing on his digitigrade clawed feet, he begins to discard of his clothing, “Going to take a shower; I feel like absolute shit.” He tugs off his shirt, taking a full inhales through his rib-bound vents.

"I'll see if I can reach him," Kedan huffs as he drops down onto the couch in Warren's place, watching after the tracing flicker of an arboriform white tail and the rufts that line the tennis commander's spine as he departs down the hallway. It leaves him to his own thoughts as he tasks through to the Frost's comlines; to feel the rake of claws at his hip, his own hands pulled to the rifted spine where fingers try to take hold. But it's easily shaken from forethought as he taps to connect with his partner’s codex address within the ship’s systems, connecting directly with the frost.

‘In the commander’s room, it’s just going to be me and Warren. Checking back with you if you’re still comfortable with it; how much are you comfortable with?’ Message sent, he sets it down to wait out the remaining time as he can hear the shower turn to blast down the hallway…. He hopes they can as far as he wants.

Kicking a leg up onto the couch Kedan pulls over the satchel, making a quick check of the items inside apart from his per-usual. A pair of condoms, his personal choice of lube; he’s been well sure to ready himself earlier, showered, cleaned up, made sure there would be no unsightly messes made for either of them to deal with. He hasn’t really asked Warren what they’d need, only assumed what he needs to be prepared as with any other moment of sexual intimacy. But a portion of him is glad he had his ovaries removed back when he was with the corpus; more than a fair trade-off for keeping his pelvis.

Stretching out one of his prosthetics, it falls to the floor where toes impatiently tap against the floor… all he can do is watch the opposing wall that reads out the ship’s diagnostics to the utmost degrees. He can only make out so much at the distance, leaning against the arm cushion with a sigh - the datapad against his thigh hums. A call.

“It’ll be a few hours until another crew can take over, go ahead and enjoy yourself,” Kedan hears the frost purr through the commslink, “would hate to miss out on sandwiching you with him, perhaps another time… perhaps we can do something since I’ve ‘missed out’.” Cre’tova’s voice rumbles under the billowing of a blizzard gust - still in the midst of an assignment.

With a smile he reclines back to the couch, leg hitching up over the other. “Sure thing, Cre. Who should take the punishment?” A joke lapsed between them - who to top, who to bottom; to either tie the frost up and make him wanting before being pushed up against the wall, or to just be hammered beneath adorative tones. The frost was always good at driving him to tremble.

“Me, for not being there for you,” hums through the speaker, aiming down the sights of his rifle among the snow-drifts of pluto.

“Sounds like a plan. Take care, Cre, love you,” and with a departing kiss the call goes dark.

All parties consulted and accounted for; Malaphin lacks current interest, Cre’tova wanting to indulge in the after hours, and Warren currently taking a shower before they proceed.

Kedan relaxes back against the couch, lightly tossing the datapad to lie against the satchel. All that’s left for him to do is wait; to which he turns to the opposing window screen to divert his attention for the meantime. A rolling tally accounts for the ship’s current resources and what it currently lacks, items to be collected to stave off the lingering infestation corruption from the ship’s cerebellum unit. Items that can be combusted within the ship’s interior systems, to fuel the self repair and further the potential to project a void-mask.

He bites his lip; there’s always the lingering threat of sentients on the horizon.

Claws against tile finally shifts his attention, glancing towards the hallway as Warren leaves the bathroom nude - a towel scruffing through untamed hair. A portion of his attention turns to the Y-shaped white-seam that breaks the tenno’s void-twisted features, breaking away to look at black sclera sight. “Talked with Cre, he’s fine with us.”

Warren pulls the towel over his face, brushing water from the breath of throat-bound vents and from the ones beneath his left arm. “That’s good; he’s about the last person I want to piss off like this,” he walks past the couch where Kedan waits for him, diverting to the fridge to grab a drink.

The organic mechanic watches as the tenno wanders about the kitchen, digging through the fridge unit for a canister of fluid; a quick slug twists his visible features beneath the untamed curls, chasing it with a prepackaged meal wrapped in paper. It’s quickly swallowed, brushing away the crumbs with the very same towel he uses to clean his body. Kedan hitches an arm over the tall backing of the couch, “would you need anything for this?” His hand reaches towards his bag, finger tracing on the bottle of lube and the fringe of a condom.

Another swig of the canistered fluid and Warren closes the fridge, folding the tower over itself and brushing across his face as the furls are brushed away from his voided sight and snarling mouth. “I think we’ll be fine as is,” he breathes in deep, stretching out his back and leaning against the countertop to stretch out his legs. “My body self-lubricates, and pretty certain at this point the void as made me sterile. Lucky enough at this point to still have functional junk,” Warren snorts, tossing the towel onto the counter as he makes his way towards the couch. Arms pulling in a cross he lies against the backing, looking down at his friend. “Going raw is like any other safe option - you said you exchanged ovaries for those legs, right?”

“Ovaries and womb,” Kedan zips up the satchel, tossing it over the side, “they can do whatever the void wants with them; didn’t need them, and these legs are far more useful for me.” He stretches one out for emphasis.

“Well,” Warren sighs, “guess we’re on the same page,” he stands, easily making his way around to the other side. His knees meet the floor carefully before the moa foot still placed on the floor, sight closed as he sighs - but metal meets his face over his voided sight, pushing him gently back as Kedan adjusts himself to sit.

“Quite,” Kedan breathes, looking down towards the faintly annoyed look glancing back towards him. It brings him to chuckle as the pressure laxes, feeling as a clawed grip hitches beneath the ankle and pushes it out of the way. Hands continue their quest unabated, working on his pants to free it of the clasps of the overgarments, unzipping the siding to free hips yet still covered by the insulating fabric. Kedan pulls his shirt free from the fabric tuck of his pants as fingers find beneath his pants, roaming over his tatted skin as a mouth presses towards his soft stomach. Fingers roaming beneath the edges of his shirt.

Pants finally pulled free, Warren to careful to slide over the housing of the moa legs, certain it won’t be caught up before he discards it. And he sits back with a leg lied over his shoulder, watching as Kedan struggles with his garments tucked into his prosthetic junction housing, kept in place to an almost frustrating degree. There’s a huff, and Kedan shoves Warren’s hands away from his hips - the tenno actively complies, watching as Kedan pulls his underwear down to where it rests over where skin meets carbon housing. “Go for it,” he grunts, staring down to where his forest of hair is exposed at last. “We can work them off later, just want to get this started,” he huffs - and together his legs press, leaning off to the side before they gently split.

There’s just enough room for a large hand to stroke, a thumb pressing against lips as a snarl of teeth kiss against thigh.

“Easy,” Warren whispers, glancing back as fingers dive between the forest of hair, petting gingerly against labia and sensitive glans that hides between the thighs as they’re angled back straight. His clawed palm rests against outer hip as his other continues to pet, fingers dancing against the drift of circuitry tattoos as his other spreads flesh past his sightline as he leans in. “Want to work the pants off now,” he kisses against stomach, still stroking glans as a hand digs into his own hair, “or later?”

The tenno’s two-toned sight meets the half-covered glare of the ex-corpus; his shirt unbuttoned, pushed aside to where it leaves his tattoos exposed over his shoulders and chest. “We’ll work on it,” Kedan keeps his leg leaning against the other’s shoulders, letting them ease over and around as Warren shuffles forth - pushing his legs back, exposing him to the room and the breath of chest-vents. “After you eat me out,” he grunts, watching down as the hand continues to stroke, splaying his glans to freely twitch.

“Got it,” Warren purrs. Leaning back as he encourages Kedan to rest back against the couch, pushing the ex-corpus’ legs against his stomach, holding them there for a moment. A flush had already crept over the tenno’s features, and he sighs. Much of a first for him in a way; he’s blown Malaphin many times at this point. “Just, give me a bit to get acclimated,” he nervously half-smiles.

He probably should’ve taken a mirror to himself at some point to at least get used to the sight.

Despite his hesistancy, he moves down, a thumb holding Kedan spread for his mouth.

A breath heaves through Kedan as the tenno’s mouth meets his crotch; where a broad charcoal-dark tongue laps between his lips, the motions gentle, tender perhaps as a finger continues gentle pokes and prods. He can feel the tenno’s breath against him as he tries to shuffle for more - but Warren’s strength and fortitude keeps their placement as his legs squirm. He aches himself towards the attention as the partial lips press against his body as one of his hands dig into the tenno’s curly hair. It anchors Warren firmly in place as his eyes drift closed, delving back between lips with kisses and laps, drawing suction around the perking glans that is answered by a shivering spine and a whimpering quiver. “Jacob,” he can hear the mechanic whisper - it spurs him onwards.

Back and forth the two play against the other’s features - Kedan holds Warren firmly in place as his legs curl back against the tenno’s shoulder blades, wanting for more of the saturing tongue as it begins to poke and prod within him. It keeps him from the nervous reprieve as hips struggle to motion under the asserting dominance, where hands have taken from assisting the oral sensations to graze over his thighs, spreading him for more access.

Stroking him, spreading him, tongue thrusting upwards against his walls as Warren’s breath is pressured down between his flesh, stolen into Kedan’s body as the throat and chest vents allow him to still breathe. By the time Kedan’s hand pulls away from curling into Warren’s crown, pulling down to reactively grip against his chest, Warren’s mouth is well spread with the liquid excitement, drawing a gasp as a thumb returns to place. Tender in the rolls as Warren takes a short break to breathe - the furl of his vents obvious.

“Fuck,” Kedan grunts, a hand pulling to knuckle against the couch, forcing himself to sit forth, adjusting as his body clenches in response to the gentle thrusts. “Please, keep sucking me off, I like that more.”

Warren nods back.

As Kedan tries to reach for Warren’s hair again it only finds place to the couch as his rear is pulled upwards - his legs latch around the tenno’s head as it returns between his thighs. Kisses press with the drag of dangerous fangs, nuzzling carefully downwards before lips meet the twitch of sensitive glans - and just as soon it's taken in. Where it's stroked, kneaded, pressured between the exhale of teeth and the driving curl of the tenno’s tongue; Warren very well provides as he holds Kedan pressed against his face, indulging and exchanging between powerful suction and the deep-pressing thrusts.

Motions of struggling thrusts drive Kedan to quiver, to beg between his breath as Warren holds his arms around the mechanic’s hips, hands prying and petting as he continues to kiss with a purr. Fingers grip against his arms as the prosthetics twitch and bend against the tenno’s back, metal toes curling up against his nape.

A rumble rolls through Warren and into Kedan, and his hands are pressed agianst his cheeks as Kedan firmly presses back, pressing himself up and into the mouth as his erection firmly aches within the tenno’s mouth. Pressing up against dangerous teeth, taken by a void-darken mouth and drawn to tremble by a vicious charcoal-black tongue - it sucks him upwards against a pleasurous peak, buckling himself around the delivering tongue with a whimpering curse.

Strokes remain against inner walls as he whimpers, hands wandering back to the sofa as he tries to thrust - the thrusting tongue drives his brows taut just as well as his mouth to snarl. Pressed firm, whimpering, Kedan throws his head back on the couch, back arching against the tenno’s mouth as his breath begins to warble.

He can feel the throb intensify in his loins; and it pulls through his canal as it pressures to squeeze the thrusting tongue within. Once more his head throws back as he bites his lips, legs straining to extend as hands hold him firm. 

Again, his head lashes back, curling himself into Warren’s mouth until he finally meets relief - erection throbbing into the tenno’s mouth, orgasm meeting the thrust of tongue as it begins to temper their tone.

Kedan’s breath strains as he whimpers; his hands digging against the cushions. “Fuck,” he inevitably grunts, trying to pull himself back to sit somewhat comfortably at least… His hand crews up through his hair with a sigh, finally able to take some control over his body as his teeth remain grit. “Looks like you had fun,” he heaves.

Warren sits back as he allows Kedan’s legs to drift over to lie against his hips, the metal digits twitching against the floor as he begins to wipe his face - his mouth well wet.

He brushes his mouth of the excited fluid, “you can’t drown me that easily,” he laughs, his half smile lied with a smirk. One of his hands wander back to thighs where the fabric still remains caught by the prosthetic housing. Wondering to work free of what still remains of Kedan’s undergarments. “Think we can remove these now?” he gently asks, tracing where the fabric meets Kedan’s amputation point, “will we need to undo them…?”

“Nah,” Kedan forces himself to sit, scooting a little further forward so his crotch isn’t pressed against the couch. He doesn’t want to leave a spot. “Just need to get the relief lever right,” he sighs, “orgasm does a lot to clear one’s mind, just got too frustrated with it.” And, just as easily, he hits the correct sequence on the board beneath the carbon surface coating - and the fabric around the junction goes limp, free from the inner claspers.

“Ah,” Warren watches from the side, still clearing his mouth of Kedan’s mess. It clings to his snarling features despite his best efforts. “A sequence lock, makes sense.”

Kedan nods as he pulls the fabric firmly free, pulling it up over to his knees - and Warren takes them all the way down, discarding it. “Basically just to keep me from losing body heat through my prosthetics.” He leans back as Warren rises from his kneel, pushing himself to lie against the cushions as he feels the press of erection against his thigh - he takes visual notice, aglow beside his thigh makes it hard to miss. “Don’t have many pairs of those materials, don’t want it ripped,” he sneers, watching as Warren directs one of his legs upwards… to allow it to rest over the tenno’s own thigh.

Twisting himself up between Warren’s body and the couch, he pushes a foot up against the tenno’s face. There’s a pause, and their sight meets. “Just so you’re aware,” he whispers, his foot guided away by a tattooed arm. “I, sorta want to try and do anal,” Kedan’s flush is prominent, not just from his already settled orgasm.

Warren pauses, and brushes the foot away to rest against the side of the couch, his brow quivers, “you sure?” He’s well aware how sizable he is for someone of human stature; even if he’s able to somewhat direct his dimension… it’s still a lot to deal with, he’s not even sure how much of himself will fit inside Kedan as is.

“Yeah,” the mechanic lingers a small chuckle, watching as the larger man leans above him, resting against the couch backing and leaving him in the shadows. “Cre’tova doubles up all the time with me,” he sighs, leaning back as he looks up to Warren’s glowing eyes. He remains too well aware of their size difference - fuck, the void did a number on him - as Warren’s erection taps over his groin. “You said you’re sterile, yeah?”

Warren leans his hip against Kedan, watching down at his own glow. “Yeah, why?”

“Is that, uh, no cum or just not fertile…” Kedan gestures towards the warm balls that press against his lips. “Not like the later matters, no pregnancy worry,” he faints a small smile.

“Oh, right, yeah, just infertile… void knows how much Malaphin’s coaxed from me,” Warren muffles the last portion into his forearm, turned away for a moment with a sigh. “Don’t plan to shoot a load into you, unless you’re okay with me unloading in your ass.”

There’s a small chuckle, and Kedan dances fingers over the perking white. Warren’s hips angle back, putting distance between their bodies as tethering coils that line the shaft squirm free. “Yeah, I’m fine with that,” he lies back, head resting against the couch, hips shifting him towards the tenno’s erection. “Self-lubricating, right?” Eyeing the tip leaning towards his body, he continues to direct it as Warren leans over him, hips easing closer to his body - a trace coil departs and traces against his still sensitive glans. Easing him to shiver.

“Mhm,” Warren sighs, angling himself to meet towards Kedan’s forest of hair, gentle in the pressure as he keeps his size untampered. “Think you can guide me in, Kedan?”

The organic mechanic shuffles to right himself as the unairu’s hand moves down to his side, holding him stable against the couch as he pushes the perk down past his glans. Past his sightline towards where he remains slick from his own fluids and Warren’s saliva; and it traces downwards with a hesitant smile, fingers pushing the flex of the white glow to meet between his lips. As he glances up through his tousled hair, Kedan watches as Warren stares down towards them - easing himself against with a leveled groan.

As the bulge of the head presses Kedan’s palm presses against the soft yet firm gut of the tenno - and it halts him for a moment, waiting before the gentle graze of fingers ease them back into motion. Where Kedan’s thighs rest against Warren’s his hands pull around the tenno’s biceps that lock him beneath, where his walls flex around the daunting girth, eyes drawn shut with a quiver of lip that draws Warren still. “Need a moment?” Their bodies met, completely.

Kedan nods, a hand pulling back from latching over bicep to graze fingers over the breath of chest vents - and it's with a heave that fingers stroke against it. “Just, getting used to your size,” he laughs.

In the space they breathe, adjusting to the other’s body as Warren’s knees dig against the sides of the couch cushions, fists knuckling beside Kedan… and, after a brief glancing exchange, Warren begins to roll his thrusts.

Eaves of breath whispers through Kedan’s fingers as he strokes the sensitive flesh, completely overshadowed by the tenno’s large form. He lies back beneath the pin as his body is filled and overwhelmed, walls flexing, clenching around the rolling thrusts that pressure against his canal. His grip is firm as he tries to pull himself against the tenno, an arm pulling trying to reach for his back, spreading the breath of chest vents as it pushes and pulls back.

Carefully, easily, Warren keeps himself in check as his forehead presses against the backing of the couch, groaning above kedan as the still human portion of his face twists with a groan, “fuck, that’s a squeeze,” he almost heaves, hands pushing against the couch on either side of the mechanic as he rolls himself halfway free - and gently meeting them again with a slap and tremble. “It's nice to be giving for a change,” he sighs, fists knuckling against the couch.

“I take that,” Kedan trembles, legs squeezing around the tenno’s hips, “Malaphin’s the top in the relationship? Your ass must hurt.” A chuckle.

Warren eases Kedan back against the couch with a roll of his hips, a gentle gyration with a sigh, “sorta, but I always liked taking it both ways. I’m not much of a giver, I guess,” he smiles down, and presses them together again; they both groan, walls flexing around an erect twitch. Kedan’s hand fights to grip against Warren’s biceps.

“Both ways?” Kedan whispers between the rolls, gasping as Warren’s sizes presents itself again inside him, pressuring against his walls.

“Yeah,” Warren sighs, anchoring himself back to look over the mechanic, “I can draft a vulva instead of a dick,” he laughs, pulling himself back to look where he and Kedan’s body press. “Prefer it more, to be honest; like being railed than giving it… most the time.”

There’s a snort, and Kedan presses his body against Warren - filling him again with the brilliant white glowing girth. “Like to squeeze, instead of get squeeze, I take it?” He chides, pulling Warren back over him. “Granted, Cre wants me to always dominate the fuck outta him,” and his groan levels as Warren pressures in again, pushing him against the couch with a heaving gasp. “Fuck,” his legs twitch, toes curling as Warren thrusts, “you could probably give him what he wants.”

“Yeah, like to press down around Malaphin, never really had the desire to pin him up,” Warren grunts, a hand cupping against Kedan’s chest, grazing against the perking nipple. “You still good to ride me?” He remains leaned over, twitching inside him still until muscles push him out - and he shivers as it contacts chilled metal legs.

“If you sit down, yeah,” Kedan sighs, pulling his legs away from around the tenno as the voided sight meets his own. And the tenno pulls away.

As Warren drops back against the couch with a sigh to Kedan’s left, his right hand idly plays around his erection as the mechanic pulls himself to stand. Righting himself up onto his prosthetics he begins to free himself of his shirt as he leans up against the tenno, and hands crease up over his hips as he finally wrestles himself free of his shirt, tossing it aside as his thigh nudges against the glowing lax sac.

Hands linger up his side as the tenno sits up - easing them closer and almost guiding him up onto his lap. “So, how are we going to do this, Kedan?” the unairu purrs, a hand drifting down between the ex-corpus’ legs as an arm leans against his shoulders, fingers pulling through his loose curls. “You still want me to take me up your ass, right?” A hand curling through his hair pulls his face to the side, exposing his snarling teeth.

There’s a small hum from Kedan as he leans against the tenno’s stomach, pressing the erection between them as fingers pet between his thighs, stroking down past his rear and inside him as claws dance along his spine. “Yeah,” he breathes, a leg pawing up against Warren’s resting thigh, nudging the white coil balls as a hand spreads him to expose. “Knowing your strength, probably going to leave me stinging for a while.” His lip draws in slight dismay, shifting back to meet the welcoming thrust of fingers.

“Might be best if you lead then,” Warren exhales, his hand retreating from Kedan’s body and stroking the lingering lubricants up between his cheeks, teasing a press against rear. “Since I don’t lead much, and I know you boss Cre around so much,” he chuckles, hands returning to the organic mechanic’s hips with a small smile, head in a small tilt.

Kedan brushes his hair back as he pulls himself away from resting against the tenno, “hold on then,” he heaves. Stepping back from leaning between Warren’s thighs as the fingers continue to trace at his hips, he turns around, parking himself back on the tenno’s lap as the erection parts his cheeks. Hands trace against his skin as he makes himself comfortable, and claws draw up against his spine as he rubs himself back with a smirk. “How’s this?”

“Yeah, that’s good,” Warren sighs, watching as he twitches between Kedan’s cheeks, “you got a nice ass, by the way,” he laughs, eyes half-lid in the focus towards his pressed erection warmed by the ex-corpus’ body. His hands follow the rocking hips, his clawless palm rising to meet the other’s spine as he adjusts his posture, relaxing for the other’s thighs to find better comfort. “May I?” he questions, his right hand roaming downwards… thumb pressing between ass and girth as coils on his underside break formation.

“Go ahead,” Kedan snorts, welcoming himself back to the hands as they begin to spread his cheeks. Stabilizing himself to sit against Warren, his leg hold him steady even as he rests in the slight lean as a hand guides exposure for the wandering coils. “Play as my hole as you want,” he smirks, relaxing back as a curious digit rubs at the slicken muscle, and it intrudes with a mild grunt. He grips against Warren’s thighs as the tenno strokes him; where saliva allows a single to become a pairing of thrusts as he presses back.

“Gonna work you up to size,” Warren sighs, hand shifting to hold, “stretch you up.”

“Go for it,” Kedan smiles… and his spine tingles, pelvis pressing back as he grips the rifted thighs with a mild groan.

Warren’s underside coils are gentle as they press into Kedan; from the base of the tenno’s shaft they pressure against the mechanic’s walls with strokes and teases, pleasantly stretching out with swells as Kedan squirms. His hips push pressured back with a leveled groan as he pivots against the fingers that continue to hold him exposed, visible to the tenno’s light gaze.

“Jacob,” Kedan quivers, begging himself back as the glowing coils curl against his insides - his own hand tries to reach for his crotch, dividing his mound of hair with his fingers - held with restraint as they only part his labia. “Did, did not expect that to work me up,” he laughs.

“Easy,” Warren whispers, directing his coils to begin gentle thrusts - just enough to work Kedan up to his size as well as deliver his own lubrication within. He twitches against his stomach as Kedan clenches around his loose coils. “Take it you’ve done this a lot with Cre?”

Kedan sighs, finding rest around the surge of coils as they continue to pressure inside him. “Plenty,” he exhales, removing his hand from his crotch before leaning against Warren’s thighs, “usually, just push in and settle around it,” he laughs, grinding back against the coils as his lips press against the glowing balls. “He fills me up all the way every time; have gotten used to him resting inside me now like I’m a fucking cocksleeve or something,” Kedan grunts, rocking himself around as the coils continue to prevade. Quite easily taken now, the diameters increase, swelling thrust that coax him into another squirm. “Ah, fuck, that stretch,” he wheezes.

And then they come to rest, collecting to form as Kedan sits against Warren.

“You think you’re good?” Warren asks as the coils swirl to depart - Kedan arches around them.

“Just, give me a moment,” the ex-corpus huffs, fingers gripping against thighs.

There's an exhale, a sigh… and Kedan pushes himself up over the tenno’s thighs, grunting as the coils make their departure - a thumb still lingers against his hole, massaging it as a clawed hand kneads against his hip. As the coils recollect themselves to the by now firm erection, Warren aims himself towards Kedan’s body. The shape made easiler to take, “easy now,” he breathes as Kedan shuffles, moa legs arching themselves so he can meet the erection. “We can work up to something larger, but this is about as slim as I can make it.”

“That’s fine,” Kedan breathes, hands reaching back to lean against Warren’s hips as hands meet his own. “Let’s just worry about getting me around it first,” he smirks, sinking himself back against it. It takes a bit of coaxing before it finally takes, pressing into his body, swelling up within him as his body begins to reactively clench. His fingers dig against Warren’s thighs as the member fills him to quiver, metal toes digging against the floor as he’s left hovering over lap as he’s not yet taken to the base. Hands cup against his hips, fingers plying against his sighs as he tries to press back. “Hnnm,” Kedan blows through his nose, head lying back as his hips struggle to roll him around Warren, mouth parted as he tries to push down once more.

A hand departs his hip, and he hears Warren spit, spreading saliva between them. “Careful,” Warren blows steam between his teeth, a hand splaying Kedan’s ass to spread back. Resting back against the couch, Warren watches as Kedan tries once more to push around him, teeth split as his singular bonespur exhales steam as his anteanna twitch with excitement.

His claws curl against the floor as moa digits continue to push back between them, hands pushing their bodies pressure to meet as Kedan continues to take the glowing girth. “Oh, fuck, Kedan,” he sighs, watching as the mechanic’s pelvis rolls and sways, fussing down around the self-lubricating girth. “You almost got it,” he chuckles, shuffling for a moment as his legs give to rest, lingering open as hips rise to meet.

Fingers dig against Warren’s skin as Kedan tries to pull himself away; raising his hips until only a portion is left inside him, he drops back down with a grunt and groan. “Fuck,” gasps with a snarl, forcing himself again to rise as a hand holds the erection straightened beneath him - and drops down with another groan, hips nearly meeting. Again he tries to completely take Warren - and finally succeeds as he becomes centered in full around the flexing erection. It draws a rumbling in Warren’s chest, hands pulling around the mechanic's hips. “Heh… ha… there we go,” Kedan heaves, wiggling his hips as he confirms the swell pressing inside his body.

Warren gentles a small thrust, and Kedan rises a leg to curl in the air as he leans back against the tenno… it confirms his entire weight is supported by Warren, riding around as they come to rest back onto the tenno’s thigh. One by one his feet pull back to lie over the tenno’s own, where as hands roam over his stomach, pulling him back as Warren heaves them back against the couch. Claws and fingers press against his stomach as the tenno finishes adjusting, holding him close as he rests against Warren’s chest - clenching around the girth with a sigh.

Warm breath against neck, Warren presses an easing kiss, “you good for an increase…?” his hands wander upwards to pull around chest.

As hands play against his chubby frame, Kedan nods… both of his legs rising to meet as his feet sit upon the much larger thighs to where it crooks himself open with a mild groan, shivering as the weight in his rear increases, drawing his back to bend towards the sensation. But he still lies against Warren as hands caress his chest, one moving to tend to a perking nipple.

Well bottomed out, the swell moves from base to head within Kedan, drawing him to shiver as he feels moisture drip down himself and onto Warren between his thighs. As they remain still, the unmoving pumps continue as the girth steadily increases once more; growing inside him as his fingers curl and clench, fist palming against Warren’s forearms as a large hand moves down to his crotch. “Ho-fuck,” Kedan quivers, gripping against the tenno as fingers attend to his own erect glans. “

Warren heaves against his neck, his sharp teeth catching within Kedan’s hair with a huff as his hips struggle to keep still. Well overwhelmed by the captive rear. “Just, tell me when it’s too much,” huffs, “or if you want a knot, I think I can do that.” He grunts,

Kedan pulls a hand through his hair, brushing it away so he can watch the hands pleading down against his forest and aching erection. “I think, this is good… I could go for a knot,” he huffs with a smirk, his hair drifting as he tries to sit up. And, even as his legs coil and curl against Warren’s, they give the tenno’s hands enough space to continue to stroke. Metal toes of his prosthetics click beneath Warren’s leg as he shuffles for more as the tenno provides… and Kedan’s voice quivers, knees pressing at thighs.

“That good?” Warren purrs. His noded knot in place.

Gasping, rocking around it; Kedan growls. “By the void… Jacob, fuck.” His hands dig against Warren’s hips. “Ho-fuck, not even Cre’s that big in me,” he trembles.

The tenno smiles, and kisses against a circuitry tattoo. “That a good thing, I take it?”

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Kedan fails to chuckle, whimpering as his legs continue to kneed at Warren’s outer thighs, wanton as his toes curl into the other. “Come on and just, fuck me up commander,” he huffs, an arm lashing back to find hold of Warren’s freelancing curls.

Warren heaves, splaying his fingers against Kedan’s groin, “rest your legs for me, I’ll take over from here,” he huffs. His feet are well planted on the floor as hips shift to thrust, grunting as pressure resurges around him as they shift.

“Right,” Kedan sighs as he untangles his feet from coiling beneath the tenno’s thighs, his arms pulling back to latch behind the tenno’s head with a smile as he watches the hand work down against his labia and glans. Remained locked around the swell of the knot, he can’t do much but enjoy the thrusts that pressure against him, as fingers knead against his saturated lips and the gentle thrusts that drive into his canal. It draws him to huff as he watches Warren work, head resting back as he can feel the tenno’s breath against his shoulder. “Jac-Jacob, more,” he steadily groans, back arching against the firm chest. “Grip it,” he whimpers, gasping as Warren complies - fingers dug into him draws his toes to splay.

“Come here,” Warren growls against his shoulder with witheld groan; and his hand departs Kedan’s forest of hair, both arms pulling down beneath the mechanic’s thighs in order to pull them together as his hands lock against the other. He shuffles, steadying himself from coming thrusts. “Hold on,” he heaves, mouth pressing up against neck, a grunt swallowed as he makes final adjustments.

Kedan’s arms lock behind Warren’s head.

And the tenno lifts - the knot pops free to which Kedan gasps.

Then he’s dropped back around it, sitting above it before it finally takes with a quiver as his hands pry into hair. Warren is steady as he begins his rolls, easing into making hearty wet slaps that meets them together with quivers and groans; and when it’s not just enough he alternates to lifting Kedan around his erection as they still lie together as one.

It draws the smaller man to groan, to whimper and grovel for more as his fingers pull Warren’s hair, pulling breaths against his neck. “Engh, fuck Jacob,” Kedan’s lip quivers, toes splaying as they hang in the air beyond them, “harder, faster,” his teeth grit with a tremble, drooling as their hips clash once more.

As Warren groans his teeth graze against the mechanic’s shoulder, pinning Kedan against his chest as his coils continue to swell with further arousal. Fuller still as the ones that have crafted his knot become more easily taken. “Trying,” he grunts, his own thighs beginning to arch as his thrusts become powered through his entire legs, plowing himself up into Kedan, bouncing them as he kicks the coffee table away - to give room for his stretching legs.

Moa legs curl as they heavily bounce in the air, shaking as Kedan tries to fight a hand down between his thighs to rub the blazing ache centered from his glans. It’s an eventual failure as he struggles to keep a firm hold of the tenno’s forearms for security - and he heaves and gasps as he grips the arms that piston him down around the erection storming his rear. And at last he gives in to locking the ankles of his prosthetic against the other, languishing himself back, arms locking back behind Warren’s neck as he completely gives himself to the domination as all he can manage to make is the heaves, snarls, shouts, and moans.

His breath eventually takes to shorten, gasping as fingers dig into the tenno’s hair as his features remain twisted with relief and desire - jaw quivering as the man burrowed inside him muffles his vocals against his shoulder.

The pairing of hands that powered the alternative thrusts turn to a single clawed grip.

As Warren grunts, his heated breath presses between teeth as his left arm pulls around Kedan’s chest, holding them together tight with all his might. Arms pull down around his own as his hips begin to storm thrusts on their own; driven by the chase to the peak his back presses against the couch, arching backwards as his legs force it into an unacknowledged tilt. Digits stroke against the perk of a nipple as the thrust rock them, roll them, drive them further towards their final edge.

Between them, remnant coils of Warren’s sac anchors itself against the squirming thighs, latching against Kedan’s groin - and tether coils cup upwards. As Kedan strains to hold onto Warren, and as Warren strains to keep himself in check, a formation of malleable coils take shape to give the mechanic reprieve - thrusting into saturating warmth as others coil around the sensitive glans, stroking and kneading as the bucks begin to buckle.

Breath shaken, legs screwing themselves up into wanton degrees and pressing knees, Kedan’s lip quivers as his hips buck against the tripling of sensations. The strokes against his glans, the coils drafting and spreading inside his canal, being filled to the brim as his pelvic floor muscles pulse into clenches. His hands ball into Warren’s hair at first, pulling down after a moment to dig fingers against forearms as the tenno’s hips continue to clash against his own - and his teeth grit, features contorted as his legs screw upwards together as his body presses back.

Finally finishing around Warren and his coils.

Though Warren still buckles against Kedan as he pulls the mechanc down against his erection, hands pushing him to remain in full around his throbbing girth with a heave - breathing drawn firm, teeth gritting tight as his grip pulls hard - as much as he can allow without inadvertently breaking something.

And Kedan shivers as heat bursts into his gur with every succeeding thrust, and he squirms around the long drawn pumps as he tries to force himself to sit nearly still, aching still as the coils tighten around his glans. His palms press back against the tenno’s arms as his head lies back, gasping as Warren fills him with the hefty cum.

Quivering… legs shaking… fist pressing knuckle white and pulled around a leg and chest… Warren’s head drifts in the clouds as he finally feels spent.

It takes a moment before Warren unlocks his joints; allowing the couch to drop back into place beneath them with a heavy thump. It startles Kedan as the sudden motion cramming his guts, already overwhelmed by the impressive girth and the swarm of matter.

Still trying to work his breathing steady, Warren swallows a shivering groan, “sorry.”

“Just, startled me,” Kedan sighs, forcing himself to sit up on Warren’s lap as tired hands remove themselves from his person - mostly where fingers still graze at his hips as he finds comfort as he sits around the spent erection, brushing the hair from his face. "Fuck," he grunts, a hand presses at the tenno's stomach to find stability, trying to pull himself free from the knot inside his ass. There's a moment as he tries again, failing with a huff, "I think it bulged," he grunts.

Silence.

Looking back his sight is met with a confused look. Warren’s still intoxicated from his mind-splitting orgasm… the stare remains firm for a couple seconds.

Warren looks down to his groin, still locked inside Kedan. “Oh, right… sorry,” he exhales, pressing a hand against the mechanic’s spine. “Just… give me a minute,” he almost gasps as Kedan shifts, “I’m still a bit… fucked up. I’ll reduce it,” and he swallows his breath and grunts, staring to himself as he begins to unravel his swell. With a hand still pressed against Kedan’s back he meticulously begins to pull himself away, careful as he undoes the wrapping that forms his spent member and reduce the overall swell of his coils. "Try now," Warren whispers as again he presses against the biomechanic's spine, a thumb trying to push him free.

There’s a huff, and Kedan finally is able to pull himself away, freeing himself from the erection as well as the viscous white that presses between them as he sits back against Warren.

The spent erection lied against stomach twitches as the tenno breathes, head resting back against the cushions as the echoes of his orgasm still continues to roll through his nervous systems. It’s a showering of overblown sensations throughout his body that draw his eyes to clench; where everything blurs around him, head left spinning as he tries not to move too much. His mouth draws into a coarse line as he breathes, fingers lingering over skin as Kedan tames his hair back into place. “You told Cre about this, right?” Warren whispers, squinting as he watches the mechanic tend to himself.

Having already padded himself with a rag, Kedan turns back. "Yeah, before you got back, mind if I use your shower to clean up?"

“Go for it,” the tenno sighs, too spent to really move from where he rests. “As long as he won’t try and throttle me, it’s all good.”

Kedan pulls himself to stand, trying to keep their shared mess restrained as he wipes between his legs. “At most, he might be territorial,” he smirks, “a night of attention is at most what Cre wants from me.” He stands, collecting his clothing and bag.

"Oh, fantastic," Warren grunts, "I'll just, wait here till I can pull myself up, then." He sighs.

"Should I get Malaphin for you?"

Warren sighs, reclining as his lap still lies a mess of orgasms fluids. "Leave him be, deserves the nap. I'll go fetch them whenever I can manage to get up," he grunts.


End file.
